


Tony Stark Can Fix The World

by SerenePandemonium



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Character Study, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rhodey's only mentioned once, Tony Stark-centric, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePandemonium/pseuds/SerenePandemonium
Summary: Tony Stark is gone and everyone is panicking.An ordinary citizen responds to Iron Man going missing.Ordinary citizen tells the world what's up.





	Tony Stark Can Fix The World

Colonel James Rhodes aka War Machine reached out 6 days ago to let the world know what’s going on. We had all hoped that Iron Man would’ve found his way back to us by now, ready to avenge. It’s been a week since Thanos’ invasion, 7 days since Tony Stark was abducted by aliens, and the whole world is in chaos. Some people are rallying but most seem to have completely given up hope. So let me remind everyone that the world is not without hope as long as there is even the slightest possibility that Tony Stark is still alive.

Tony Stark is one of the greatest minds to ever live and the world would have been a worse place without him. When it comes to geniuses, Tony Stark had a relatively late start in higher education when he joined MIT at age 15. However, he soon made up for that time by graduating at age 20 with 3 PhDs. Dr. Stark then went on to become the CEO of his father’s company, Stark Industries, which he quickly took from a US based, multimillion dollar weapons manufacturer to a multinational, multibillion dollar company involved in a wider variety of markets. He completely revolutionized the scientific world. Sure he’s had his ups and downs in his personal life, what with his highly publicized scandals throughout the 90s and early 2000s. And yet he never let it affect his company or the work he did there, his achievements only continued to grow. He then undertook a monumental task- fixing the world. And we all know that story.

What most people don’t know is that it didn’t start with shutting down weapons manufacturing. It started in 1986 with his first child, Dum-E. The world’s first AI with theory of mind and the basis for Dr. Stark’s first doctoral dissertation. It was limited, of course, but far more advanced than anything anyone had come up with before. Then came U, slightly more advanced than Dum-E, but still not quite achieving full self-awareness. J.A.R.V.I.S. was the finished product of his attempts at true AI. It started out basic but with the ability to continue growing and learning, eventually becoming fully sentient by the time Iron Man was born.

After that Stark Industries began using weapons manufacturing to fund wider projects such as consumer electronics, advanced manufacturing, robotics, bioengineering, and agricultural and medical advancements. They were pioneers in many fields. Even before 2009, Tony Stark himself was personally contributing to the advancement of society. Dr. Stark developed advanced transistors and microcircuits, the Gamma Ray Projector, anti-gravity technology through his discovery of sterile neutrinos, interactive holographic interfaces, Intelli-Crops, the Electrosthetic Conductor, and the Atomic Earth Boring Machine.

Then, in 2009, Tony Stark was kidnapped. As stated in his press conference of May 2009, “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them". He witnessed his weapons in the hands of terrorists. When he got back he immediately shut down weapons manufacturing. At this time he began working on Iron Man as a means to eliminate any illegal Stark Industries weapons in circulation. Iron Man was just a stepping stone to something greater. Both directly and indirectly through Iron Man, Dr. Stark has created Arc Reactor technology, Repulsor technology, the Stark Medical Scanner, the Haz-Tek Exoskeleton, Yinsenium, an electro-therapy technique developed using Arc Reactor technology, Flesh Healing Serum, the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, artificially intelligent nanotechnology, the Nerve Ray, and neurologically linked nanotechnology. Thanks to Dr. Stark inventing these, as well as his Pre-Afghanistan creations, we are decades ahead of where we would have been if he hadn’t been around. And now we are going to be decades behind without him.

But Tony Stark has beaten the odds before. He has been held captive and dragged his way back using nothing but a box of scraps in a cave. He’s already been to space; he flew a nuclear missile into a wormhole and almost didn’t make it back. But he did, time and time again he’s made it back, and he will do it again now. His absence is keenly felt and we can only hope for his safe return. The Earth lost her greatest defender that day, but it wasn’t Iron Man; it was Tony Stark. And Tony Stark isn’t done yet, because the world still needs fixing.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I was trying to write in third-person from Tony's pov and it started sounding like an article or something.
> 
> My brain: so... journalism  
> Me: …  
> My brain: you could be a journalist  
> Me: nah  
> My brain: well guess what you're gonna start writing this fanfic in a journalistic style anyway  
> Me: wait no why  
> My brain: because i said so
> 
> And then it just turned into whatever this is. Sounds kind of like a blog post or something tbh.


End file.
